


A confession when drunk...

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Floof, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Heart Eyes!, M/M, Sweet, alec's confession, tiny drabble, when drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Alec wakes up hungover and finds out that he actually told Magnus the truth last night, cuteness ensues!





	A confession when drunk...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rejected #ficletinstruments!
> 
> Enjoy!

He wakes with a groan, piercing pain stabbing through his head. Beside him, Magnus is stretched out, make-up smears on his cheeks. On his other side Isabelle is tucked against him, snuffling in her sleep. 

Simon is in the armchair, long legs thrown over the side, Maia’s head smushed on his stomach from her perch on the floor. Raphael is no where to be seen, but as he looks past the devastation of his living room, empty glass bottles strewn around and pretzels crushed into his rug, he sees a shock of red curls in his kitchen and recognises his brother’s voice too.

“But, what if he actually meant it Clary? I mean, this is Alec we’re talking about. He never shares anything, so why would he go to the trouble of making this up?”

He can’t hear Clary’s response, but he doesn’t want to either - he can imagine what she’s saying quite clearly as everything from the night before slots into place in his aching head. 

The clear memory has him rising from the couch, stepping over Meliorn who is somehow still holding a half-full bottle of Jack upright in his place on the floor. 

He’s sneaking for the bathroom, when he hears his name, called quietly so as not to awaken anyone else. 

“Alexander?”

He turns to stare at his friend, face flushing as he recalls his words again. Then he turns and slides out of the room, pulling the door behind him.

They’ve never left things unsaid, but he cannot bear to see Magnus’ face when he rejects him, kindly of course because that’s the kind of guy his best friend is. 

When there’s a quiet knock on the door, he lets his head drop into his hands where he was staring at his haggard, hungover expression in the mirror.

“You can come in.” He says hesitantly.

“Alexander, did you mean it?” Magnus doesn’t beat around the bush at all, staring at him intently.

He waits a beat, wondering if he should lie. But he’s never lied outright to Magnus before, just found ways to avoid the truth.

“Yes…” he says, eyes unable to meet Magnus’.

“Come here, you dunce!” Magnus whispers. Then he’s being pulled into warm arms, strong forearms pulling him in.

“I feel the same, you idiot,” 

Alec pulls back, eyes wide in shock, “You...you do?” he stutters. 

“Can I kiss you Alexander?”

He nods once, twice, then warm lips are on his and he sinks into Magnus’ loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated if you like it! :-)


End file.
